rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Botany Breakers/Scenario Guide
This scenario can definitely seem daunting, especially given the landscape. But it's in fact only a matter of putting the first foot forward, get started and not giving up ! The objective is a monthly ride income of $10,000. Before everything, players should set research to only Shops/Stalls, in order to get the Cash Machine later on, and it is quite deep in the research tree. Then, the next step would involve building a Wooden Roller Coaster in the front of the park, and charge as much as possible for it. Other attractions, such as boat hire and the like, can definitely be placed in front to help get in a little more cash. But the very important thing is to avoid going over the $10,000 loan at this point, or repaying back as soon as possible so it stays at $10,000. Once enough cash rolls in, another relatively cheap roller coaster (such as the Spiral Coaster) will be needed close enough to the Wooden one. Staff and Shops still are needed at this point, so players should not forget these. Once both the coasters bring enough money, another few smaller rides and another roller coaster will come in order. Working in a circle around the park is an excellent idea. All this park's rollercoasters should be charged up to their excitement rating, rounded down ; and with their hourly profits above $2,000, which shouldn't be too hard if players know how to build a valid roller coaster. By now, the park should be a high roller, and with maximized research, the Cash Machine should be available. Once it is, the time will finally come for changing the research priorities. Rides such as the Log Flume, Splash Boats and roller coasters will be the best choices. After four or five roller coasters are in, money should definitely be flowing in rapidly. The players should take some time here to place smaller rides and pay off their loan, which by now should be up to $20,000. At this point, a massive coaster will be needed. LIM, Hyper or Twister Roller Coaster will be the best picks. Players now have to build a good Super Coaster and charge as much as possible for it. Players should target an excitement rating of 8.50 and higher, and 8.00 is a minimum. On this Super Coaster, tall and massive falls taken at high speed, with sweet pieces of track offering the nicest G-Forces, will win over insane loops and knots. The use of brake lines and block brake sections on this super coaster is mandatory, along with the most trains possible, the longest trains possible & the longest queue line for the highest guest capacity possible. The station should be splitted in two (an exit station and a loading station). All of this will give this coaster a huge amount of trains available, for maximum guest capacity and therefore profit. The queue should be built as long as possible, and end up as close as possible to the ride's exit, with a Cash Machine inbetween. Every bit of scenery that can push the coaster's excitement rating (and therefore its price fee) up, will be a most welcome addition. If this coaster's hourly profit can hit $12,000, then victory is imminent. Time to pay off the entire loan, and accumulate an extra few thousand dollars. If after all this, the goal isn't met, then checking all the ride's prices is needed, and every ride fee should be pushed to match their ride's excitement rating, rounded down. As for the Super Coaster, any piece of scenery that can push the excitement rating up a dime, is worth buying and building. Category:Scenario Guide